What's it like to be a Mermaid
by The Time Traveler
Summary: A fanfic based on the song. Who did write that note that Ariel found?


What's it like to be a Mermaid?

AN: This is a story that inspired me last summer. I once found the song "What's it like to be a mermaid" on YouTube and I thought to myself, 'there is only one person I know who would write such a letter like that, my good friend Princess-Mer-Tigerz from Deviantart. The following character I have based on her. Hope you like.

There was once a girl who lived on the land. The real name of this girl was uknown but she was always called Princess, for she looked and acted like one, even though she was from humble origins. She was always cheerful and always brought cheer to her friends. She had long hair, over her shoulder which was brown/redish. She had greenish yellow eyes.

One of the many things Princess enjoyed doing was heading to the seashore. She always enjoyed looking out over the water, she enjoyed it when the ocean so much as touched her feet but she enjoyed swimming in it most of all.

She always enjoyed being immersed underneath the ocean waves and looking at everything that is underwater. She enjoyed seeing the coral reefs, the fish that always swim around, the sea turtles that always swim by to and from the shore, even the clams and oysters which did nothing but sit on the bottom of the water. There was nothing that the sea offered to give her cause to dislike it.

One day Princess saw something that just plain astounded her. She was busy swimming one day under the deep, when she saw something peek out from one of the rocks. At first she thought is was someone else, swimming like her, but not until the girl swam out from behind the rocks and swam away and what she saw nearly had her flabbergasted. Instead of legs and feet the girl had a tail, a fish's tail! The fish girl swam off leaving a gaping Princess, well almost gaping because she was short an air and had to come up.

When Princess got back on land, she ran home as fast as her feet could carry her.

"Mom!" she shouted when she came through the door.

She found her mom working in the kitchen and grabbed her arm.

"Mom! Mom! Mom!" she said frantically.

Her mom looked at her.

"Whoa there, young one", she said, "You seem more lively than usual. What's the problem."

Princess explained how she managed to see the fish girl. When she finished her explanation her mother simply smiled.

"Oh, that, that was probably just a curious mermaid", said her mother.

"A mer-what", asked Princess.

"A mermaid, a creature similar to a human except they can live underwater. They usually keep to themselves, mostly because King Triton forbids them have any interaction with humans."

"King Triton", asked Princess.

"He is supposed to be the ruler of all the merpeople, he is supposed to rule in this huge undersea kingdom called Atlantica", said her mother. Then smiling at Princess added, "You are very fortunate it's not everyday you get to see a mermaid."

Princess couldn't help but smile at what her mother just said.

That night Princess couldn't help but have trouble sleeping, she couldn't help but think of that wonderful creature she just saw.

The thoughts didn't end there, for several days especially when she looked at the sea she couldn't wonder but think about the mermaid and what the life underneath the sea was. She envied them, she can only swim in the sea for only a while, but they can live underneath it for eternity.

Then one day the questions that kept buzzing in her head about life under the sea itself finally drove her to find answers. She leaned over on her desk in her room.

"I would really want to know what it is truly like to be a mermaid", she said to herself. "If only I could meet that mermaid again, but. . . I can't just wait for her to show up again. If only I could somehow talk to her, try to contact her, but, it's not like I can just write a note or a letter or something to her and expect her to answer." Then a stroke of an idea hit her. "Or can I?"

Without a moment's hesitation she took out a quill and inkwell and a piece of paper and began writing a message down.

_Dear Miss Mermaid:_

_I hope you find this message well. For over a few weeks since I wrote this letter I have always wondered many things about the world where you live. But most of all, I wonder this, what is really like being a little lady that lives under the sea?_

_Please mermaid, tell me true, what does it feel like to be you?_

_Do you go to school with fishes?_

_Do you have to do the dishes?_

_Are there music?  
_

_Are there dances?_

_Are there undersea romances?_

_Are like me in anyway?_

_But most of all, do you wonder about the land and us humans just like I wonder about you?_

_Please, please pleeeeeease answer this note whenever you can. It would make me so happy!_

_Sincerely_

_Princess._

"There", said Princess as she finished writing, "That ought to do it."

The next morning, Princess quickly managed to use one of the spare bottles in the house to put the note in and then cork it. She ran on down to the ocean as fast as her legs could carry her.

Once at the seashore she gave one quick look to the bottle and said, "Please let a mermaid, especially the one I saw."

Without a moment's hesitation she threw the bottle into the ocean. As it bobbed away Princess waived good-bye to it and then headed on home.

The bottle bobbed among the waves for at first a day, then two, maybe more than that. Then one day . . . .

* * *

A red-haired mermaid by the name of Ariel was on one of her many explorations through the sea, particularly to see if she could find any human items. Tagging along was her fish friend, Flounder.

"Come on Flounder", said Ariel to him.

"You know I don't swim that fast", said Flounder trying to catch up.

Just then Ariel spotted something bobbing on the surface. Being the curious mermaid she was she swam on up to it. It was the bottle.

"Wow", said Ariel her eyes filled with wonder. Ariel showed it to Flounder who managed to catch up with her. "Have you seen anything so wonderful?"

"Yeah", said Flounder, "Uh what is it?"

"I don't know but there is something inside", said Ariel. She took it below. "Help me get it open."

It took a few attempts but they managed to get the cork off and they managed to get the note out.

Ariel began reading it and her eyes widened with what she read.

"Oh wow", said Ariel.

"What is it", asked Flounder.

"It's a note from a girl, a human girl! And she wonders about mermaids just like I do about humans!"

Ariel knew she had to respond to this little note, but little did she realize that the girl who wrote this note was the one she spotted only several weeks ago near the seashore. As for how she did it, well that my friends. . . is another story all together!

The End

AN: That's it, I hoped you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I would have written it sooner but, Summer seemed the most appropriate time to write if, if you understand my meaning. Syanora for now!


End file.
